A brother's love
by kinkyulqui
Summary: AU. Aizen adopts Ulquiorra at 6 years, 2 years later adopts Grimmjow after a few years together as a disfuctional family Grimmjow and Ulquiorra run away together. This choice brings them much closer together then they ever thought they could be. GrimmUlui
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: **I do not own bleach or it's characters nor do I make any money from this storey

GrimmUlqui

The tiny child sat alone in the small room waiting to meet yet another couple who wanted to own him. Who wanted to find the perfect trophy child to drag around claiming that he was theirs, well he wasn't. Small and cute where the thing that most commonly came out of the female's mouths as they draped themselves around the males arms. He hated these couples who wanted to be his _parents. _He hated the females the most, all of them reminded him of that monster who brought him into this world and took his father out of it.

"Daddy..." he whispered, that was all Ulquiorra wanted his daddy, not one of those fake ones but his real one the only person in the whole world who defended him, the only person Ulquiorra ever loved and ever considered him family. He wondered who wanted him now, not that he really cared, and Ulquiorra already knew he'd reject them. They all examined him on his looks an felt sorry for him because he was 6 years old and somebody forced him to have tears tattooed to his face well he didn't need their sympathy or their judgement. He just wanted his father.

The brunette stood outside the room and looked though the one way glass at the boy. "Well, what do you think? Do you want to adopt him?" The carer quizzed, she couldn't wait for Ulquiorra to be out of the orphanage, she really wanted him to have a new family with a new life. "I don't know until I've met him. I don't judge on appearance." She nodded in shock not many people did judge on appearance but Ulquiorra was an exception, almost nobody couldn't, not want him after seeing him. "You can go in then."

Opening the door Aizen quietly stepped in. Ulquiorra immediately looked up at the man exploring everything his little child's emerald eyes could see. He wore a suit, shirt and tie, almost every thing the man wore was white except his tie that was black. He gelled his hair back with one piece dangling on his face, judging from his hair and clothes his was a rich man. Form what Ulquiorra had learnt, rich meant uptight. His eyes didn't stare at the tears but looked gently into Ulquiorra's eyes and he had a warm, comforting smile that reminded Ulquiorra of his father.

What Ulquiorra found most strange and most relaxing was there was no squealing female ready to harass his pale cheeks. Aizen walked over to Ulquiorra and knelt in front of the chair so he could see eye to eye. "Hi my name's Aizen" He said gently, Ulquiorra waited a minuet to see if Aizen's eyes would trail off to his tattoos, but they didn't they stayed on Ulquiorra's eyes. "I'm Ulquiorra." Aizen's smile widened a little his heart warmed at the sound of Ulquiorra's unsure tone. He wanted so badly to hug Ulquiorra and tell him that he could be trust, but he couldn't rush things.

"You want to adopt me don't you and you want me call you daddy don't you? Well I won't!" Ulquiorra said clutching his chair to stop himself hitting the man. He'd done that once before and wasn't allowed outside the next day for he had to sit inside and do chores all day. "No. I do want to adopt you, but if you don't want call daddy I won't make you."

"You, you won't?" nobody had given him an option on whether to call them his parents or not. "No, I won't. I just want you to be part of my family, but only if you want to. I won't be mad at you if you don't want to." Perhaps Ulquiorra had miss judged this man, he wasn't as uptight as he looked he was kind. "Aizen, is, is there a girl at your house?"

"No, is there a problem with that?" Aizen asked uneasily, he knew most orphans didn't like going off with single people, but this fact made Ulquiorra's little heart beat with happiness for the first time in such a long time. He launched himself into Aizen's arms "I want to go to your house now." Ulquiorra whispered. Aizen wasn't his father but he reminded Ulquiorra of him so much and Ulquiorra wasn't going to let his chance slip.

Aizen lifted the child into the air and carried him out the room. "So I'll take it your adopting him?" the carer ask impatiently "Of course, Ulquiorra, I'll need to put you down while I sign some papers, then we can go home ok?" He asked, Ulquiorra was his first child although excitement was flowing though his body he was also very uneasy and nervous, he been told Ulquiorra was a very sensitive child.

"Ok, can I hold your hand?" Ulquiorra replied, hoping the answer was yes, his dad used to hold his hand all the time. "Sure." Aizen put Ulquiorra down and took hold of his hand. Aizen's hands were twice the size of Ulquiorra's, "Just like daddy."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." It was late when Ulquiorra arrived at his new home and had to go straight to bed, Aizen tucked him in and kissed his fore head, just like his daddy used to.

Grimmjow comes into the storey arounds chapter 3 when I write it. The GrimmUlqui doesn't come until later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry didn't plan on put another pairing in but there is an AiGin in the storey. There won't be anything strong between them though.**

Ulquiorra had been living with Aizen for a week now. Though out this week Ulquiorra kept his distance most of the time and studied Aizen, the man seem happier when Ulquiorra did call him 'daddy' but he never forced it on him. Ulquiorra also learnt that calling him his meant Ulquiorra could get away with anything and Aizen would give him anything he wanted. He slowly learnt how to work his way around Aizen.

"Aizen I'm hungry." Ulquiorra moaned from the armchair in front of the TV while fiddling with the remote. "You just had your tea, Ulquiorra, no." Aizen shouted from in the kitchen. Ulquiorra frowned as he tapped his skinny fingers on the armrest. He took hold of his plush teddy and trotted into the kitchen, where Aizen was cleaning. Ulquiorra looked up at him with innocence in his eye, "Please daddy, I wanna cookie."

Aizen melted at the sight, he couldn't resist the tin boy. "Fine." He handed Ulquiorra a cookie and scuffled his hair. "But, don't get dirty, your meeting your uncle today." Ulquiorra had forgotten that. An Uncle this made Ulquiorra very curious, Aizen said he didn't have any brothers but Ulquiorra had an uncle. Aizen said they where close friends but it still didn't make any sense. Plus that meant Aizen would be paying attention to some one else, this Ulquiorra could not except.

'Ding' 'Dong'. "Stay here." Aizen ordered as he went to the door. Ulquiorra nibbled his biscuit and followed Aizen dragging his teddy behind him. Ulquiorra peered his head around the corner of the door way as Aizen opened the door. Behind the door was a tall young man, properly 20-22, his hair was silver and he was pale. He wore a smile on his face and kept his eyes closed, he looked like the definition of what the teachers called a dangerous stranger, purely because he was interesting.

"Hey Aizen." He said as he entered the house and wrapped his arms around the other male. He seemed a little too friendly as he ran his fingers up Aizen's back. Then to make Ulquiorra's suspicions a certainty he leaned in for a kiss and Aizen Kissed back. Ulquiorra gasped at the men's actions, Aizen flinched at the boy's tiny squeak and pulled away "Ulquiorra." Realising he'd been seen Ulquiorra ran to the kitchen and hide under the Table. "I told you, not in front of him."

"I didn't know he was there." After a few minuet of squabbling between the two men they decided to search for Ulquiorra. It didn't take long for Gin to find his hiding place. He lifted the table cloth to reveal the small boy clutching his teddy. "Hey, there." Nothing, the tiny boy didn't know how to react to his _uncle _"Do you wanna come out of there?" Ulquiorra shook his head. "Can I come under?"

"You'll hit your head if you do." Ulquiorra replied. Gin laughed before crawling under "My name's Gin, I used to like hiding under tables too." Ulquiorra smiled "Nobody looks under hear." Gin laughed again at the boy's innocence. "You and my daddy kissed. It's wrong for two men to kiss."

"Now who told you that?" gin asked, he knew the answer. The orphanage had, he went to the same one. "The care workers did." Gin sighed, how was he going to explain that there was nothing wrong with loving another man when Ulquiorra was so young? "Hm... Listen, I was an orphan too, only I wasn't so lucky to get adopted, nobody wanted me..." Gin paused as he hald his hands over his closed eyes. "But there was a boy who came to visit me every day, do you know who that is."

"No."

"Your daddy. Me and your daddy grew very close we where best of friends and eventually we grew to love each other." Ulquiorra threw the teddy at Gin "Loving another man is wrong!" Gin paused and contained his frustration "You love you daddy right?" Ulquiorra looked dumbfounded for a seconded then nodded. "Well, that's loving another man, but me and Aizen love each other in different way. In a special way, understand." It took a minuet for Ulquiorra to think about it, but then another thought popped into his head, "So, that makes you like my daddy as well?" Gin nodded "Yeah, I guess it does."

Ulquiorra leaped into his arms, this place was great two fathers all to himself and no mothers. It was perfect. Gin placed his arms around the boy as he carefully crawled back out from under the table and stood up with Ulquiorra curled up in his chest. Aizen stood in the doorway smiling at them, he'd herd everything that was said. He took Ulquiorra from him and walked into the living room. "See he's fine with two daddies." Gin giggled. Aizen sat Ulquiorra down on his chair. "Stay here, I and Gin need to talk."

"I'm worried about him." Aizen said as he closed the kitchen. Gin tilted his head, Ulquiorra seemed like a normal orphan adjusting to his new home. "He's very closed during the day and at night he keep on having nightmare and won't tell about what. Is this normal?" Gin scratched his head he thought about the report Aizen had shown him on Ulquiorra. "Aizen, Ulquiorra was very attached to his biological father and he watched his mother kill him. He's obviously going to be closed off, just the fact he calling you his dad shows you've gotta be doing something right."

"But, what about the nightmares?"

"Well after that his mother sold his body he's gonna have nightmares and he's not going to talk about something he doesn't to remember or understand." Aizen glanced at the door imagining it was open and he was watching his child. H wanted Ulquiorra to open up, he wanted Ulquiorra to talk to him. Gin could see this in Aizen's face, he pulled his lover into a hug. "Trust takes time, Ulquiorra will talk to you. He'll do it when he's ready to."

The two men paused in silence for a moment just in enjoying have the gentle embrace when they herd some one talking. It was Ulquiorra. They opened the door slightly to see the young boy talking to his toys, he look happy with them but at the same time "He looks lonely." Gin whispered, then an idea struck him. "Hey why adopt him a brother."

"I don't know Gin, Ulquiorra didn't like the idea of sharing me with an uncle, let alone a brother." Aizen stated as much as he liked the idea he didn't want to upset Ulquiorra. "Yeah, but think about Ulquiorra would have company and some one to relate to. If they both lost their parents and know how each other feel maybe they'd wouldn't be so reluctant to talk to some one."

"Ok, but not now. Give Ulquiorra some time to adjust to sharing me with you, before we add any one to this family."

So it was decided Ulquiorra was to have a new brother when Aizen felt he was ready. The idea was put off for two years when Ulquiorra had just turned 8 and his new brother would be adopted.


	3. Chapter 3

The azure haired 10 years old sat in the back of the car. He waved goodbye to this fellow orphans as the car drove off. He sat back in his seat and looked at the silvery haired man driving. He wondered how he knew where he was going with his eye closed, not that this fact scared him but Grimmjow was a very observant child. "Gin, how far is the house?"

"Not that far now, Grimmjow. Now when we there get I'll introduce you to your other daddy and then I have to go." Gin replied. Grimmjow was a very similar case to Ulquiorra, he'd been kidnapped by the same people who Ulquiorra was sold to and he'd forced to have teal flares tattooed at the corner of his eyes and extending up his temples. Though Grimmjow was a lot more defiant then Ulquiorra and was beaten for it and as a result of one of his beatings was left with a scar going through the centre of his chest.

"Gin, why do you have to go?" he asked, he liked Gin and didn't want to be left with some one else. "I have to work, darlin' don't worry Aizen and Ulquiorra will take care of you." Grimmjow looked confused he knew Aizen was the name of this father but who was Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra?"

"Your little brother Grimmjow, he was adopted just like you." Gin explained. Grimmjow was sure he'd herd Ulquiorra name before. _You lost Ulquiorra, damn brat! Oh, well looks like you'll have to replace my little whore. _That was it Ulquiorra was it the reason he was abused like that, Grimmjow was just going to be held for ransom until Ulquiorra went missing. It was Ulquiorra's fault those men raped and beat him. Well Grimmjow wasn't going to let that fact drop, he couldn't wait to meet this Ulquiorra and repay him in full for ruining his life.

Anger boiled up inside the little child as the memories flooded his mind. Clenching his fists he tried to his anger to the point he was twitching, he didn't want give Gin any reasons to take him back that damn orphanage. A few moments later his efforts became futile as he kick the dash board. Gin drove to a holt in shock and stared at the child that was shaking with anger.

He frowned at the dint in the dash board then looked back at Grimmjow, his anger melted away when he saw the tears in the distressed child's azure eyes. Gin unbuckled Grimmjow's belt and pulled him onto his lap. "Sh... Calm down." He gently whispered as he stroked the boy's hair. Grimmjow whimpered as he clutched Gin's jacket and cried. Kissing the top of Grimmjow's head Gin reassured him that everything was going to be okay, he put Grimmjow's irrational behaviour down to the stress of moving to another home.

"Come on, you'll feel better once we get there." Gin said after Grimmjow had calmed down and tried to put Grimmjow back in his seat. "No!" He shouted as hr gripped Gin jacket tighter, "Eh, Grimm, you need to sit there, I can't drive with you sat on me it's not legal." Nothing, Grimmjow didn't react, he only curled his legs into his chest so they too were on Gins legs. Sighing Gin caved and refastened the belt around the two of them. It was only a five minuet drive he thought to himself.

Once they arrived Grimmjow was introduced to Aizen while Ulquiorra was in the living room. Ulquiorra could here his two fathers talking like there was nothing different. Gin normally had to return home, he almost always had forgot something and Aizen would be waiting at the door with it. One time he wasn't allowed in his own company because he'd forgotten his Id and could have been an imposter. Then Ulquiorra noticed something wrong, there was a third voice, a child's voice. It wasn't anyone from his class. Ulquiorra did not like this.

"Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra leaned up from the chair and look at this father and the boy shying behind him. He examined the boy, what was he doing here, Ulquiorra didn't know him? "Ulquiorra, this is Grimmjow, your new brother." Brother? What did Aizen mean, brother? Ulquiorra didn't want a brother, that meant sharing _his _fathers. No, he wouldn't allow it. Ulquiorra sprung from his chair and walked up to the two. Grimmjow's first opinion was that Ulquiorra was so much smaller up close and because of how small and fragile the boy looked he decided Ulquiorra would have been hurt allot more then he was by those men and was willing to let his grudge drop. Until, Ulquiorra couldn't hold it in, he slapped Grimmjow round the face with such a force Grimmjow crashed to the floor. "Your not wanted here trash!"

"Ulquiorra!" Aizen took Ulquiorra by the arm and span him round, preventing him from kicking Grimmjow. "You do not hit your brother!" He said sternly, Ulquiorra paused in shock, Aizen never physically touched so abruptly and never shouted at him like that. "But, I, he"

"I don't want to here it, Grimmjow are you ok?" Aizen asked gently picking up the startled boy and hugging him. Grimmjow wanted Gin, he knew Gin but he didn't know anyone here and he defiantly wasn't going to drop his grudge now. Ulquiorra frowned, no, this wasn't right, Aizen shouldn't be hugging him. He gripped Grimmjow's hair and threw him backwards "Get off, he's my daddy not yours!" Aizen placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder turning the child's attention to him. "Go to your room."

"But"

"Now, Ulquiorra!" Anger thread though Aizen's voice, he didn't even look at Ulquiorra as he said it. Aizen stoop up and tended to Grimmjow, cradling him in his arms. Tears flood in Ulquiorra eyes. "Daddy." Ulquiorra squeaked, Aizen didn't reply he was too busy with Grimmjow. This didn't help, Ulquiorra could only sum up one reason Aizen and Gin adopted a new child, they'd grown bored of Ulquiorra, he was being replaced. "Daddy." He said it a little louder this time, "I told you to go to your room!"

"Fine! I hate you!" Ulquiorra shouted as he ran up the stairs. Aizen flinched at the sudden pain in his chest, Ulquiorra never said anything like that. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave Grimmjow crying, scared and in pain, but he couldn't comfort Ulquiorra for doing something wrong. Grimmjow gripped him tighter and pressed his head into Aizen's chest, he didn't know him but he came to the conclusion he could trust this other father.

Picking Grimmjow up Aizen sat in the armchair and sighed. It had all gone wrong, he knew adopting another child wasn't going to work but he wasn't going to take Grimmjow back to the orphanage. He knew that would hurt Grimmjow more then anything else, he'd seen Gin go through that pain too many times. "Aizen, can go to the bathroom?" Grimmjow asked "Sure, it's the first door up the stairs."

Replaced? Ulquiorra couldn't be replaced, what had he done wrong? He was a good child, he did as he was told, he dressed in the clothes they gave him with out complaint and he called them his parent. He accepted everything they had to offer, but a brother that was just a polite way of telling him he wasn't needed no more. He sat in the middle of his room crying into his teddy, he wanted his real father, he wanted Grimmjow to go away and for everything to be normal again.

Ulquiorra thoughts were interrupted by his door opening. Grimmjow entered his room, frowning he could tear Ulquiorra limb from limb for that embarrassing display. "Get out!" Ulquiorra snapped, he received a smirk from Grimmjow "Make me!"

"Da" Grimmjow kicked Ulquiorra in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Ulquiorra body crashed into his draws and his mind and pain followed seconds later. He curled by on the floor in pain. "Nice bear." Grimmjow said picking it up from the left leg. "Gimme it" Rip. Grimmjow tore off it head and threw it at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stared at the broken toy, the only thing he had left that his biological father had given him. "You tell our _dads_ out this an you'll end up just like it."

"Daddy." Ulquiorra whimpered unable to speak properly after the blow to his stomach. Grimmjow trotted back down the stair blinking as he went to purposely bring tears back to his eyes. Then innocently ran into the living room and climbed into Aizen's arm. "He call me trash again."

"Hm, I sort him out when eat tea."

"Can I sit next to you and Gin, daddy?" Grimmjow asked, continuing to act as innocently as possible and butter up Aizen so he would believe Ulquiorra even if he did tell him.

Ulquiorra took hold of the teddy and pressed it's head to it's body a few time in a desperate attempt to fix it, he didn't know it would need sowing. Tears leaked from his eyes until his cheeks were completely soaked and his eye swelled from the amount of salty water that pour from them. Ulquiorra flinched as he herd movement on the stairs, he grabbed his teddy and crawled under his bed, praying that who ever it was they leave him alone.

'Knock, knock' "Ulquiorra?" It was Aizen, what should he do? Grimmjow told him that he'd hurt him again if he told Aizen what happen... "Go away!" Aizen sighed, he hated Ulquiorra being upset "Ulquiorra, I didn't mean to sho"

"Go away!" Ulquiorra shouted again looking the shadow Aizen made under the door. He stood there for a moment before walking away. Ulquiorra sighed he felt just as trapped and as scared as when he was with the men who kept him as their slave. "Daddy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra stared at the bed mattress above him, he lay flat on his back with a blank stare. One could say he almost looked dead. Ulquiorra didn't know how long he'd been under there nor did he want to, his hand loosely held the arm of the headless toy and its head lay by Ulquiorra's hip. He wasn't even sure whether he was awake or whether he'd passed out and was just imagining laying there. He felt nothing but the pain and the dried tears on his cheeks irritating his pale skin.

He could smell Aizen cooking down stair he was so hungry, he knew he was but he didn't want to eat he didn't think he could. He'd occasionally hear Grimmjow and Aizen converse, the anger and hurt boiled through his body every time he herd that voice, he felt like clawing out his own ear canals just so he wouldn't hear it. Through his anger he'd already tried his ears were bleeding and blood trickled into his hair, but he didn't care it only made hearing harder that exactly what he wanted.

He'd also kicked and punched at the metal bed pole leaving his knees and feet bruised and his knuckles bleeding, still he didn't care, he'd rather concentrate on the pain he put himself threw then the pain Grimmjow had left in his stomach and his mind. He wondered how long he'd remain under here. Who'd find him Aizen? Grimmjow? He didn't them to find him, perhaps Gin? Gin didn't know Ulquiorra hit Grimmjow he wouldn't be mad at him. But then again he brought Grimmjow home so why would he care about Ulquiorra when he has a new child.

He wasn't stupid he knew some one would find him. It was who was going to find him and what would happen that scared Ulquiorra. The way things were at the moment no matter who found him Ulquiorra couldn't see it playing out well for him. There fore his only wish was that no one would find him that they'd just leave him alone, leave him with the pain and sorrow he felt knew instead of giving him more.

"Guys I'm home!" Gin said as he stepped through the door. Ulquiorra twitch as he herd Gin voice. He turned his head to look at his bedroom door, debating whether to greet Gin or not. He immediately decided no when he herd Grimmjow greeting him and giggling with Gin. But then again if Gin was home that meant tea was nearly ready. Ulquiorra couldn't go down stairs like this his shirt collar and sleeves where covered with blood and so was his neck and hands, he need to clean him up before anyone saw.

He crept into the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water and placed his hands in it. The boy flinched as the water stung his wound and pulled them back out staring at his throbbing knuckles. At least the wounds hard to see with out the blood Ulquiorra thought to himself as he look hold of a sponge and dipped it into the now pinkish water and press in against his sore ear and cleaned off the drying blood, occasionally dipping it back into the water. After that he emptied the sink and filled a washing basin with water and carried to his room.

There he removed his shirt and place it in the basin to soak and pulled on another shirt of the same colour and arm length hoping nobody would noticed he changed. He then pushed the basin under the bed and waited to be called for tea on his bed, his ears still stung from the water and he wondered whether he could cope with the noise that would be down stairs.

"Ulquiorra, your tea is ready!" Aizen called from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming." Ulquiorra replied as he hoped of his bed. Down stair everybody had already sat down and was waiting for him, Aizen thought it best if Ulquiorra didn't sit next to Grimmjow so Gin sat next to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's seat was next to Aizen. But Gin still hadn't been told about what Ulquiorra had done so he didn't understand why they had to sit apart. Ulquiorra quietly sat in his seat and greeted Gin so that they could eat and he could go back to his room.

Every one began to eat Gin, Aizen and Grimmjow conversed Ulquiorra spaced in and out of the conversation no really wanting to join and only doing so when some one talked to him. He sat twiddling his fork in his food feeling sick at the idea of eating "Ulquiorra, you've barely touched your food, are you ok?" Gin asked, out of concern. "I- I'm fine." Ulquiorra replied as he forced a fork full passed his mouth and shuddered as he swallowed.

Grimmjow studies Ulquiorra as he ate and talked, it was almost impossible not to laugh at him. He looked so broken already, Grimmjow had barely even started make his life a misery and he was already the downhearted. Ulquiorra was way to fragile for his own good, at this rate Grimmjow wouldn't even have to try. Ulquiorra glance up at Grimmjow as he felt his eyes on him. Ulquiorra's eyes quickly retreated as Grimmjow glared at him. _That pipsqueak doesn't have the rights to look at me _Grimmjow thought as he took another mouthful of his food.

"Ow!" Grimmjow squeaked as he purposely jumped in his chair making it look like he'd been hurt. Ulquiorra looked up wondering what he was up to now. "What's wrong Grimm?" Gin asked. "Ulquiorra kicked me!"

"I did not!" Ulquiorra shouted back, which was the truth but from the way Ulquiorra had acted before Aizen easily believed Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra, I told you to hit your bother!" Gin sat in confusion, Ulquiorra wouldn't do such a thing, but from the way Aizen said it, it sounded like Ulquiorra already had. "But I didn't!" Grimmjow attempted to hide his smirk as Aizen demanded that Ulquiorra apologise to him and Ulquiorra continued to claim he didn't nearly braking into tears. "Ulquiorra say you sorry and we can forget bout this." Gin said in a gentle tone, Aizen was being to harsh there's no way Ulquiorra would do that would he?

"But...I, I" Ulquiorra couldn't take no more he began to cry as he ran back under his bed and continued to claw at is ear. He didn't want to hear them anymore, he didn't want to hear Grimmjow's lies and hurtful words, he didn't want to hear Aizen shouting anymore, nothing he wanted to hear nothing he wanted silence. Tear of pain streamed down his face as he whimpered. "Ulquiorra" Gin said as enter Ulquiorra's room, it didn't long from him to hear the boy crying under the bed, he bit his lip that sound was unbearable to hear.

He knelt down and looked under the bed. He could only see the back of Ulquiorra and from that and angle Gin couldn't see what Ulquiorra was doing to his ears it just looked like he was covering them to ignore Gin "Ulqui, do you want t come out and talk to me?" Gin softly asked the crying boy. "N-no." The boy weakly replied he was too scared of coming back out now his hands and neck was covered with blood again. "Can I come under there with you?"

"Y-you won't fit." Ulquiorra whimpered as he turned to face Gin knowing it was too dark under there for Gin to see the blood. "I will I lay down." Gin replied as he crawled under the bed and lay on his back and looked at Ulquiorra. "I, I didn't kick him." Gin's heart saddened the poor boy thought he was there to shout at him. "Ulqui, I don't care if you did. What's wrong darling?"

"You, you don't want me anymore." Ulquiorra said as he began crying again. "Aw... Hun, we still love you, we thought you where lonely all by your self in this big house, that's why we adopted him. Just because our family's a little bigger, doesn't mean we love you any less." Gin explained attempting to make his explanation as simple as possible. "So, so you still want me?"

"Of course we do!" Gin said as he stoked Ulquiorra's hair. He quickly pulled his n=hand back when he felt the warm dampness of it, it didn't fell like watery tears the liquid was thicker then that. He looked down at his hand to find it was smeared with blood, no, that's not possible, Ulquiorra's bleeding? Gin thought as he stared at his hand "Ulqui, no we've sorted that want to come out from under here?" Gin asked pretending like he hadn't noticed. Ulquiorra, who had forgotten at the moment, agreed and crawled out from under the bed with Gin. Gin pulled the boy into a hug and brushed his fingers though his hair, once again he pulled his hand away to reveal blood that had spilled from Ulquiorra's ears to his hand. Gin immediately pulled away from the hug and lifted Ulquiorra's hair off his ears.

Ulquiorra froze as the pain came back and he remembered what he'd done. "Daddy, I" Gin stared at Ulquiorra's shredded ears "Ul- Ulquiorra did, did you do this?" he asked praying the answer was, but then again dreading the answer no, because that meant some one else did it to him. Seeing no reason to hide the truth from Gin, Ulquiorra told him the truth shaking in fear.

Gin picked Ulquiorra up and unsteadily walked out the room and down the stair picking up this car keys. He didn't know what to say or think, just that his ears needed medical attention. He attempted to keep calm so not to worry Ulquiorra. "Gin where you are you going?" Aizen asked from behind them with a curious Grimmjow stood next to him. "I'm taking Ulquiorra to the hospital." He stated as he opened the door. "Why!"

"Because he's been clawing at his ears and they need medical attention."

"What?" Aizen questioned again, this wasn't registering in his head why would Ulquiorra do such a thing? "I don't have time to explain, I'll phone you later" Gin said as he left. "Is Ulquiorra gonna be ok?" Grimmjow asked pretending to be concerned. "He'll be fine" Aizen comforted him and himself with those words as he walked into the living room and collapsed into the nearest seat. How did he let that happen, _it's because of what I did, I was too harsh on him_ he thought to himself as his eyes watered. Grimmjow crawled onto his lap and hugged him. Damn he didn't mean for Aizen and Gin to be affected by this.

Though it did mean he was defiantly getting to Ulquiorra already and that ruining Ulquiorra's life would be easy, if Ulquiorra was already doing things like this to himself. One the other hand Grimmjow couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about making Ulquiorra do that, Ulquiorra had been hurt by those men too. Did he really deserve this? "Trash!" That what he'd called Grimmjow, that what Ulquiorra must see him as, Grimmjow couldn't let him get away with that, Ulquiorra did deserve it in Grimmjow's mind.

Gin sat in the waiting room with Ulquiorra shaking in his lap. Well Gin didn't know whether it was Ulquiorra shaking or himself and when he said "It's ok." He didn't know whether he was telling Ulquiorra that or himself, he never thought Ulquiorra would ever do such a thing to himself. "Ulquiorra Sosuke?" The doctor called them in and Gin explain the situation as Ulquiorra sleepily sat on the hospital bed. "I see." The doctor said as she smiled at Ulquiorra "Now are you going to be a big boy and let me take a look?" Ulquiorra shakily nodded as she lifted his hair and examined his ear, whimpering when ever she touched them. "Ok I'm just going to clean, it will sting ok?"

"Ok." He squeaked, as she dabbed a cotton bud in a greenish liquid and rubbed his ears, Ulquiorra flinched with every wipe. The pain was worse then opening the wound, she lied, it didn't sting it killed and the pain still clenched on to his ears even after she'd finish. "Now because it's his ear we can put them in bandages it may affect his hearing, I'll need you to bath his ears every night, rub this into then every morning and before he goes to bed." She instructed Gin handing him a full bottle of that awful Green liquid, Gin agreed and carried Ulquiorra out the room as he was too tired and into much pain to walk himself.

The journey home was short and silent Ulquiorra fell asleep the car and when they got back Gin out him to bed and Aizen had already put Grimmjow in his. Gin explain how he'd found Ulquiorra under his bed and what the doctor had instructed them to do, he also told Aizen what Ulquiorra had said, which only lead to Aizen further believe that it was his fault and brake down into tears ad Gin held him.

Grimmjow lay in his bed listening to the man cry, he smirked. "Aw... Poor you." He whispered coldly, he was too happy to be sympathetic. Nobody suspected a thing, they presumed it was just Ulquiorra not being used to having a brother, they never once thought Grimmjow played any other part in driving Ulquiorra to claw his own ears. He let out a small giggle unable not to anymore, making Ulquiorra's life a living hell was going to be easy.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in my stories I've been have trouble writing recently, but anyway that was chapter 4 and don't worry there will eventually be romance. For anyone who reads my other GrimmUlqui storey (READ before you sign) the next chapter should be up soon and I've decide to write about Grimmy's night mares which will cover more then one chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Gin massaged the ointment into Ulquiorra's ears as the boy squirmed and whimpered on his lap. "Oh, Ulqui, hun, I know it hurts but I have to." Gin said, he felt like he was torturing Ulquiorra with the way he was moaning but it was something he had to do or the wounds wouldn't heal. He still couldn't believe Ulquiorra had done this to himself a few days back and it all seemed a bit unrealistic for him not to of told Gin this, he didn't understand there had to be something else behind Ulquiorra's actions, hadn't there? He sighed as these thought hurt his head and heart and decided to think nothing more of it for now and focus on cleaning Ulquiorra's ears. "Almost done now."

Grimmjow sat on the floor watching TV and tuning out to Ulquiorra's whining and Gin's comforting. 'Shut up you little brat, you're so annoying' he thought to himself as he turned the TV's volume up. Damn this kid was annoying Grimmjow thought this would be nothing compared to the men who kept them as slaves. It didn't bother him that much, next time he and Ulquiorra are alone he'll teach him a thing or two about whining. 'Heh, that will shut him up' He grinned, as he thought to himself.

"Ok I'm leaving now" Aizen announced as he entered the front room, "you sure you have everything?" Gin asked, "yes I'm not you, bye Grimmjow, bye Ulquiorra." The boys recited they're good byes in chorus and Aizen left leaving just one more parent to go. "There, all done" Gin soothed as sat Ulquiorra on the sofa and went to wash his hands. Ulquiorra looked at the boy sat in front of him, he still didn't understand why Grimmjow hated him and over the past few days Grimmjow had developed a habit for slapping Ulquiorra's ears when nobody was around. It hurt more then the ointment he couldn't hear for a few moments after each hit.

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's gaze upon him and cast a glare in his direction forcing Ulquiorra to look away. Those eyes were so terrifying to Ulquiorra, they were psychotic just like Grimmjow. Not that Ulquiorra hated Grimmjow, there had to be a reason behind what Grimmjow did, there had to be a reason for Grimmjow's hatred and abuse. If Ulquiorra could figure out what it was then maybe he could resolve their differences and get Grimmjow to forgive him. The only thing Ulquiorra could think of was the day Grimmjow arrived and how Ulquiorra reacted to it by hitting him and calling him trash, but that wasn't it, Ulquiorra already tried apologising, but still Grimmjow continued. Ulquiorra couldn't just ask Grimmjow he was too scared to find out what would happen if he did.

"Hey kids I'm gonna have run to the shop, I'll only be 5 minuets, okay?" Gin said pulling on his jacket as he re-entered the room. "Why?" Ulquiorra asked, inside he was shouting no, that meant being alone with Grimmjow, who was very happy about this fact. "We're out of tea...again. Do you boys want anything?" The two shook their head, too shy to say yes, but Gin knew better he'd buy them something anyway. "Will you two be ok by yourselves?" Gin asked as he placed his car keys in his mouth and took the money needed from his wallet and put it into his pocket.

This was it, all Ulquiorra would have to say was, no and Gin would take them with him. But Grimmjow wasn't going to make things that simple. Climbing on the sofa with Ulquiorra he pulled Ulquiorra into a hug "Sure, I'll take of Ulqui." He innocently replied, Ulquiorra froze in Grimmjow's grasp, he didn't dare speak with Grimmjow's arms around him. "Ok then. I'll be right back." With that said Gin left. Grimmjow watched until Gin was out of sight before releasing Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra fell back onto the sofa and stared up at his brother, who had that psychotic Grin spread across his face. "Hey, Ulqui, wanna have some fun?" Ulquiorra shook his head, he'd learnt what that meant and didn't want to play any 'games' with Grimmjow. "Aw...I had a really fun game, in mind. Oh well." Grimmjow replied looking sad for a moment before grinning again and smacking Ulquiorra in the ear making the younger boy yelp in pain and fall off the sofa.

Ulquiorra curled up on the floor holding his ears and whimpering at the pain. Grimmjow snarled as he jumped down off the sofa and kicked Ulquiorra. "Quit whining, stupid brat!" Not that Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow after the hit to his ear, all he could hear was a long high pitch beeping noise until his hearing kicked back in, so he continued to whimper as Grimmjow kicked him a second time. Not wanting to be kicked again Ulquiorra crawled away from Grimmjow and sat up against the wall, just as he began to hear again. "An you better stay over there, brat!" Grimmjow said as he sat back on the sofa and continued to watch the TV.

Ulquiorra didn't want to stay sat there, he was still in the same room as Grimmjow, he needed an excuse to get out. Quietly Ulquiorra stood up and headed for the kitchen. "And just where are you going?" Grimmjow asked, not taking his eyes off the TV. "I, I need a drink." Ulquiorra squeaked, hoping Grimmjow would let him go. Smirking Grimmjow replied "Fine!" 'heh, get your drink, I'll get you into trouble for it, maybe you'll scratch out your eyes this time.'

Ulquiorra relaxed once he was in the kitchen, he stood in silence debating whether or not to, barricade the door by putting a chair under the door handle. In the end he decided not, in case Grimmjow was to get angry and it would only make things worse next time they were alone. Sighing Ulquiorra walked over the cupboard and pulled out a cup before getting some juice out of the fridge. He poured it into the cup as slowly as possible trying to prolong his time in away from Grimmjow. He took a sip from the cup before turning back around to see his older brother stood before him grinning.

With out warning Grimmjow knocked the cup out of Ulquiorra's hands and then pushed him to the floor. "Oops, Ulquiorra you should be more careful, you've broken Aizen's cup." Ulquiorra looked at the broken cup next to him, he'd get in so much trouble for breaking it, but it wasn't his fault Grimmjow pushed him, no Aizen wouldn't listen he thought Grimmjow was an angel. "N-no I won't." Ulquiorra said looking downwards, attempting to avoid eye contact. Grimmjow gave him a look of curiosity, he never contradicted Grimmjow before. "What was that?"

Ulquiorra fell quiet of a few seconds questioning whether he should repeat himself. "I said, what was that?" Grimmjow growled kicking Ulquiorra in the stomach. Ulquiorra held his stomach, his bruise from Grimmjow's fist kick had only just fade now his stomach felt like it was burning again. "I said I won't" Ulquiorra repeat in a braver tone, he decided he'd had enough of this, he wasn't going to be pushed around no more. "You will, I tell Gin you broke it and about everything else you've done! Trash!" Ulquiorra threatened. Grimmjow grinded his teeth, his body twitched with anger, Ulquiorra couldn't talk to him like this he had no rights.

"Agh!" Grimmjow re-opened his eyes to find himself awkwardly sat on the floor, his shin ached with a new, fresh, throbbing pain. What just happened, he'd got so angry he hadn't even notice Ulquiorra kick him it the leg, making him fall backwards. He look back up to see Ulquiorra to his knee using the cupboard handle to pull himself to his feet. "You little brat!" Ulquiorra froze as Grimmjow hand gripped him by the hair and yanked him backwards so he fell back to his knees. "You don't touch me!"

"Ow! Grimmjow, let go!" Ulquiorra cried as he reached for Grimmjow's hand and tried to tear it away from the back of his head. "Shut it! You're gonna learn you damn place!" Grimmjow growled as he forced Ulquiorra's head forward and smashed it into the cupboard door. Ulquiorra didn't even get chance to scream from pain as his head collided with the cupboard again. "Stupid Brat!" Grimmjow shouted as he continued these actions until blood spat from Ulquiorra's head and smeared across the door and floor.

Ulquiorra cried as the unbearable pain grew worse and worse and he thought a thought that no child should, a thought he couldn't even understand...He's going to kill me...Hurry up already...Hurry up and die! "Grimm...jow! Stop...Please...I'm sorry!" He begged and begged but Grimmjow wouldn't listen, he couldn't, he didn't even know what he was doing any more. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"_Oi, where do you think your going?" The boy's captures called from his bed. The boy stopped from his crawling, he'd been caught. "I...um..." His body shook knowing his punishment was about to start, on top of just being violated by his master. He twiddled with the dirty and blood covered rags he had to wear which barely covered him, in an attempt to calm his nerves and think of an excuse. Even though it was useless, he'd still be punished, for his master's entertainment. "well, brat?"_

"_I...I..." Tears of fear welled up in the boys eyes as his shaking became worse and visible to the man even from across the room. His master stood allowing the covers to fall from his naked form, once again revealing himself to the boy. Giving the boy a smile of torment he walked over to the boy and crouched down, forcing eye contact. "Did I say you could leave?" Too afraid to speak the boy shakily nodded as the tears escaped his eyes. "Well then naughty boys have to be punished!" He stated as he pushed the boy backward to he fell against the wall. The boy's heart began to pound he knew that his punishment was going to be his master's pleasure and allowed more tears to flow._

_His master lifted the rags away from what they were cover and paused. Opening his legs the boy knew better then to refuse, he couldn't take another beating and would rather just get it over and done with. By now the boy had been broken by his master. The child unwillingly moaned as his master played with him, probing and squeezing him. Once satisfied his master's hands retreated and he added one last torment "You're a little slut." A good little boy would have replied 'yes master' or at the least would have stayed silent, but he wasn't a good boy, he hated being called a slut, that one word was a trigger that turned all his emotion to anger_

_Through his anger the boy kicked his master and cursed him, freezing the moment the insult had passed his mouth, what had he done. He stared up at his angered master. "You little brat!" The man shouted as he gripped the child's hair and forced him to his feet. The boy winced at the pain though out his trembling body. "Please, I!" The boy began, knowing there was no way of getting out of what ever his master was about to do. "Shut it! You're gonna learn your place, Grimmjow!" he shouted again as he began pounding Grimmjow's head against the wall, mercilessly and with the goal of killing him. "I...I'm sorry!...I'm so-rry..." the begged and begged "I'm sorry..."_

"Grimm..jow...I'm..." Ulquiorra's pleaded no longer able to shout he only stuttered the words. He was barely conscious by, blood was every where, red was all Ulquiorra could see. "I'm...sorry!" Grimmjow froze for a moment before holding his hands against his face as the memory faded from his mind. Ulquiorra's body fell to the floor, shaking, twitching with pain and terror. Grimmjow kept his hands pressed firmly against his face, he didn't want remove them. He was sure if he did he'd bleed, bleed like he did then. The memory felt so real like the man had found him and started forcing his head against the wall again, only this time Grimmjow was sure he'd die.

Then he herd something a whimper, a cry, a cry from his brother. It sounded like a mumbling of the words...I'm sorry...And it was those words, that cry that made Grimmjow realise what he had done. Slowly removing his hands away from his face, in terror of what he'd see, his eyes met to the sight of Ulquiorra's twitching, still pleading body surrounded by his own blood. "Ul-Ulqui-ourra?" His body trembled at the thought that he did this to his own little brother and the thought that "I'm...I'm just...like them. Ulquiorra I'm sorry!" Grimmjow's trembling legs gave away as he fell forward, next to Ulquiorra, covering his hands and knees in Ulquiorra blood, tears streamed down Grimmjow's face, what had he done? "Ulquiorra?"

"Gri...I'm..sorr..ry" Ulquiorra squeaked as he struggled to breath through the pain. "No...Ulqui" Grimmjow whispered as he carefully lifted Ulquiorra's body and gently hugged him. "It's ok Ulqui, I forgive you." He softly whispered, even though he knew it wasn't Ulquiorra that should be apologising but he also knew it's what Ulquiorra need to hear, to put his mind at ease. Attempting to move Ulquiorra as little as possible Grimmjow took a cloth off the side near them and gently as possible pressed it against Ulquiorra's bleeding head.

Grimmjow sat Ulquiorra up against the wall and told him to hold the cloth against his head "Grimmjow...It hurts" Ulquiorra whimpered with tears still rolling down his blood stained cheeks. "sh...I know...I'll, I'll get some pain killers." Grimmjow informed him as he walked over to the medicine cupboard and took out the pain killers, his body still trembling. Grimmjow frantically read the label, searching for dosage instructions, because he'd never used these before. After finally finding them he took out one and held it out to Ulquiorra along with a glass of water.

Ulquiorra looked down at his free arm as he realised he couldn't move everything had locked into place, he looked back up to Grimmjow helplessly searching for an answer in him. "Open your mouth" Grimmjow said kneeling down next to Ulquiorra, who did as he was told and opened his mouth wide enough for Grimmjow to place the pill inside and hold the glass of water to Ulquiorra's mouth as he drank. "Now just keep this against your head" Grimmjow instructed Ulquiorra as he pulled him into another gentle hug. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, Ulquiorra?"

"The blood..." Ulquiorra whimpered, he'd still be crying of his eyes had any tears left to cry with. He didn't want to see the bloody mess his head had made, it scared him to know he'd bled that much. Grimmjow shakily stood up, he was amazed by the fact he still could and walked to the sink, pulling out a wash cloth and began wiping up the blood. He wanted to throw up, the sight of the blood disturbed Grimmjow more than it did Ulquiorra. It convinced him that, he was just like them. Unlike Ulquiorra Grimmjow could still cry, he couldn't stop, it was killing him inside to know that he did this to Ulquiorra. That he'd brought Ulquiorra, his little brother, this close to death.

He look back at Ulquiorra to find he did past out, the first thought in his head was that Ulquiorra had died, no he'd killed him. "Ulqui!" He called as he ran to the boy's side. He gently shook his brother's body constantly calling his name, tears flowing faster then before. "Ulqui! Ulqui!" Grimmjow paused as he noticed something...Ulquiorra was breathing! He was alive! Lying down behind Ulquiorra, Grimmjow pulled him into his arms, "Ulqui" he breathed.

"Boys I'm back!"

"Dad?" Grimmjow sat up, both relieved and terrified to hear Gin's voice. "Ulquiorra? Grimmjow?" Gin called again in confusion as to why there wasn't to little boys greeting him by wrapping themselves around his legs to knock him over, like they normally did. Grimmjow sat back against the wall and held Ulquiorra in his arms. What if Gin found out it was him, he'd be taken away. He couldn't cope with that, he couldn't loose another family, he just couldn't.

"Grimmjow! Ulquiorra!" Gin shouted as his eyes came to meet to scene in the kitchen. He immediately dropped the shopping and ran to the boys huddled up against the wall. Grimmjow looked up at his father with teary eyes then went back to hiding his face in Ulquiorra's bloody hair. "Grimmjow what happened!"Gin asked frantically tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't even begin to describe the pain and guilt he felt. Grimmjow didn't answer he just tightened his grip around Ulquiorra.

Coming back to his senses Gin pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance, before turning back to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow...Give Ulquiorra to me."

"No!"

"Grimmjow, it ok, you're safe now, please give him to me." Gin shakily said gently placing his arms around Ulquiorra and lifting him into his arms as he scanned his body, the only wound was on his head. Grimmjow was sure they'd get rid of him, it was the end of another family, his biological family was murdered and now this one won't want him. Hearing the traumatised boy's whimpers Gin pulled him into a hug, holding each boy in one arm, "It's ok now, Grimmjow" he soothed. Gin had to stay calm, he had to remain the parent, wasn't allowed to freak out he had to comfort Grimmjow and make sure no more damage came to either of them.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and take Ulquiorra off to the hospital, because they had to start operation inside the ambulance Gin and Grimmjow wasn't allowed to go in there with him. "Ulqui? Where they taking Ulqui! Give him back" Grimmjow shouted in panic, fisting and kicking the air in attempt to get out of Gin's grasp. "Grimm, it's ok, they're doctors. They'll help him." Gin explained over and over again before the boy listened. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Gin said before carrying Grimmjow to the car and strapping him in. "He'll, he'll be ok, right? They'll save him, won't they?"

"Yes Grimmjow, I promise Ulquiorra will be ok."

* * *

Please don't kill me! I promiss that's the end of the abuse! SORRY ULQUIORRA! SORRY FAN PEOPLE!


	6. Chapter 6

Tick...tick...tick...tick...

An hour had pasted. The clock rang in his ears, every second felt like it lasted an eternity. Gin could feel the unsteady breaths of Grimmjow, who'd still be crying if he had any tears left to cry with, as the boy rested in his lap. How could Gin have let this happen? This was all his fault. Ulquiorra still couldn't be seen, Gin wasn't even sure what the doctors were doing anymore. They'd stopped giving him updates 10 minuets ago. Gin couldn't take the suspense with out the doctors his imagination ran wild, taunting him with cruel cold thoughts.

He wiped the tears welling back up in his eyes, he couldn't cry now, not with Grimmjow looking to him for comfort. He was the parent here, he'd have to stay strong. "Where are you?" He mumbled to himself, Aizen had been told that Ulquiorra was hurt 20 minuets ago, why wasn't he here? He held Grimmjow closer to himself, as the guilt tied knots in his chest, he shouldn't have left them alone, Ulquiorra would have never of been hurt. He still had no clue Grimmjow was the one who did it.

Grimmjow looked back at the doors to the operation room, what ever that was. What was going on in there? What were they doing with Ulquiorra? He turned his tired gaze to his hands, Ulquiorra's drying blood still clung to them, cracking as he spread his fingers. They were for ever stained and heavy with guilt and regret. Aizen shortly arrived he held Gin as he sobbed and explained what had happened and Grimmjow sat on the seat next to them staring at the doors to the Operation room.

"He'll been fine now, he just needs some rest" A doctor told a young teen, he couldn't have been any older then 14. Grimmjow watched with a slight jealousy to the scene, it seemed every one was being told this except him. He had strong doubt Ulquiorra would survive, if there was one thing Grimmjow had learnt from all this, it was that Ulquiorra was fragile. "Yes, of course the operation was very successful" Operation? So who ever that doctor was talking about went through what Ulquiorra was going through now. Maybe if he was quiet enough he could see this person and what would happen to Ulquiorra. He didn't know there was more then one type of operation.

He crept down the hallway so Gin and Aizen wouldn't notice and snuck to the room the teen had been shown to. Peering round the door Grimmjow saw the pale teen sat by a bed where a almost identical boy lay. The teen was quick to spot Grimmjow and gave him a warm smile "Hey, what you hiding by the door for?" Grimmjow shyly walked into the room his eyes fixed on the teen in the bed and occasionally flicking to the one sat next to him. "What happened to him?" the closer he came it was more obvious they were twins. "Well, we where messing around...and I took it to far..."

"Too far?"

"I hurt him...I got angry and I just...I didn't mean it. I didn't!" The plale teen broke out into tears as he repeated the words "I didn't mean it" in a futile atempt to convince himself it wasn't his fault, but no matter how he tried the guilt never surrendered and kept itself clamped tightly around his heart. Grimmjow placed his hand on the teens arm, he sympathised, knowing exactly how this teen felt. He stared at the sobbing teen unable to think of anything he could say, his child's mind only knew he shared the same pain, but it had no idea how to cure it.

"I don't blame you." Both Grimmjow and the teen jumped at the weak whisper of the other twin's voice. His eyes strained to stay open and he forced a smile. "But I hurt you." Grimmjow took a step back and observed the pale teen cry onto the other's chest as a pair of weak arms held him. "That doesn't matter, you're my brother I'll always love you."

Brothers? Grimmjow proccessed this over in his head again and agian. He and Ulquiorra were brothers now weren't they? Doesn't that mean Ulquiorra could forgive him? Could Grimmjow really have another chance? Grimmjow crept back out the room finding some reassurance in those words. He had to try, he had to get Ulquiorra to forgive him. But what if Ulquiorra never saw him as a brother, could he ever be forgiven? As he stepped back out, saw that the operation room's door were wide open, there were no longer any docters in the room, nor was Ulquiorra in there, he look to Aizen and Gin to find they'd fell asleep, from exhuastion and worries. Then he looked down to the other side of the ward as a doctor and nurse came out, the doctor talking in fancy words he didn't understand and the nurse taken down notes. "and the patient's name?"

"Ulquiorra Sosuke" the doctor informed as the two walked away. Grimmjow's heart lept at Ulquiorra's name. His body shook full of queazy and unnerving feeling as his legs pushed him towards the room. He open the door to the room. The lights out and the dim moon's light from the window barely showed the shapes of the rooms contence. Reluctantly he peered over the bed and sure enough there lay Ulquiorra, sleeping, his small arms fell down by his side and a tube stuck into his wrist pumping blood back into him. A bandage constricted itself around his forhead, his fringe fell over it hiding the damage away from Grimmjow's eyes. "Ulqui..orra" He breathed and reached his hand out to touch the boy, freezing in mid-air afraid the slightest touch would break him.

"Gr-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra murmmered looking up at the azure haired child through slits in this eyes. Grimmjow quickly snatched his hand back to his own body "H-hi?" He swallowed hard having absolutly no idea what he should say. "Hi" Ulquiorra weakly replied and atempting a smile. Ulquiorra looked around the dark room and winced as he turned his head to fast "My head hurts...why?" Grimmjow blinked in shock "Y-You don't know?"

"No...Where am I?" Ulquiorra asked confused and slightly scared that he'd woken up in a strange place with a strange pain. He didn't remember anything after Gin left the house. Grimmjow would have foreseen this if only had understood the doctor's ramblings earlier explaining it was most likely that Ulquiorra would have amnesia. He took in a deep breath and sighed in relief, atleast this way Ulquiorra didn't have to spend his child hood fearing his older brother.

He crawled into the bed and tenderly held Ulquiorra "Its ok, your Nii-san's here now" Ulquiorra blinked a few time, nii-san? Grimmjow never called himself that before. Then again it nice to be cuddled instead of pushed away. "Nii-san" Ulquiorra mumbled and cuddled closer to Grimmjow. The older child smiled, he was given a second chance and he was not gotting to ruin it like he had the first and nobody had to know he was the one that hurt Ulquiorra.

* * *

Hey Readers! Sorry for my absense -is shot- I know its been ages since I uploaded anything and I appologise for that and thankyou for all your support!  
I am currently writing up the next chapters for - my other bleach stories for anyone who wanted to know  
I know this is hardly satisfactory or the amount of time I made you wait and my faithful readers derserve more, so I appologise for that too


End file.
